


Найти и не сдаваться

by Charmed_Owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: Кто ищет, тот найдет





	Найти и не сдаваться

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xlamushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/gifts).



> скинни!Стив. Очень вольное обращение с каноном. Автор пляшет на все деньги. Спасибо

Стив Роджерс не верил, что ему могло так повезти. Что Эрскин разглядел в нем что-то такое, из-за чего насмерть переругался со всеми военными, курирующими проект «Перерождение», и руководством СНР, настаивая на том, что именно он, Стив, идеально подходящий, единственно возможный кандидат. И все-таки добился своего. Уже через сутки, при условии, что Стив все же переживет процедуру, у него будет шанс выполнить долг перед родиной. Перед доктором Эрскиным, перед мисс Пегги Картер, поверившей в него, и, главное, перед Баки. Перед красивым, давно и безнадежно любимым, пропавшим где-то в Европе Баки.

Стив никогда не тешил себя пустыми надеждами, что когда-нибудь сможет стать для Баки кем-то большим, чем просто другом. Не потому, что будучи альфой, Стив был на голову его ниже и на порядок слабее, как здоровьем, так и физическими данными. А потому что Баки был достоин кого-то получше и покрепче. Кого не пришлось бы избитого вытаскивать из подворотен и держать за руку во время бесконечных приступов астмы, простуд и обострений хронических заболеваний, коих у Стива набирался шикарный букет. Все омеги, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться, кроме мамы, конечно, смотрели на Стива с плохо скрытым сочувствием, как на больного ребенка — инстинкт оберегать, заботиться неистребим. И ни одна не смотрела как на возможного отца своего потомства. И Стив их, в общем-то понимал, он бы и сам на себя такого не посмотрел бы.

С девятнадцатого дня рождения каждые три месяца Баки исчезал на несколько дней «поры», как тактично именовался период эструса. И Стив с замиранием сердца, которое и в лучшие-то времена сбоило, ждал, что Баки вернется не один, а с парой. И постепенно места для Стива в его жизни станет все меньше. Хотя, лучше бы он действительно вернулся в свое время с парой, чем пропал без вести на другом континенте.

Ночью, лежа в отведенной ему комнате, Стив таращился в темный потолок, вертясь с боку на бок на узкой панцирной койке, на которой с комфортом помещался весь. Пытался представить, как же все будет, будет ли больно. Кусал губы и убеждал, уговаривал, молил непослушное, слабое тело выдержать, не сломаться, дать ему шанс. А утром он узнал, что недаром не верилось ему в неожиданное свое везение. Все его надежды погибли вместе с застреленным пробравшимся в лабораторию фанатиком Гидры Эрскиным и его сывороткой.

***

— Проект сворачивают, Стив, — глухо произнесла Пегги и утешающе сжала его руку. — Старк твердит, что это временно, что они продолжат попытки восстановить работу доктора Эрскина. И настаивает на твоем участии.

Стив методично собирал немногочисленные свои пожитки в вещмешок, думая, хватит ли куцей его удачи на то, чтобы хоть кем-нибудь остаться в числе сотрудников СНР, а не оказаться выпнутым за ненадобностью в пустую квартирку в Бруклине. Где теперь не было ни мамы, ни Баки, ни хоть сколько нибудь ясного будущего.

— И будь уверен, он своего добьется, — улыбнулась Пегги. — У него все по струнке ходят.

— Даже ты? — не смог не поддержать шутку Стив.

— Ну, скажем, почти все, но я и не возражаю, — Пегги ненадолго замерла в дверях и, уже уходя, добавила: — Ты альфа, Стив, альфы не сдаются.

Он и не собирался сдаваться. Тем более, когда все еще оставался шанс попасть на фронт, попытаться разузнать хоть что-нибудь о Баки, пригодиться в этой бессмысленной, беспощадной войне.

Полковник Филлипс был убежден, что Стив никак не смог бы пригодиться ни СНР, ни действующей армии при всем его желании. Но Пегги Картер нарочито бесстрастно доказывала необходимость присутствия рядового Роджерса в штате и прозрачно намекала на волю погибшего Эрскина. Говард Старк хмурил точеные брови и задумчиво молчал. 

Стив незаметно старался рассмотреть его получше, не замечая, что выдает свое внимание с головой. Старк был эффектен и чем-то, совсем немного, напоминал ему Баки. Он также привлекал внимание, на него было приятно смотреть. Тот вдруг поймал взгляд Стива и улыбнулся.

— Роджерс остается, — Старк изящно встал и приподнял бровь. — Я настаиваю.

На этом сопротивление полковника Филлипса было сломлено — омега сказал свое слово. Он вздохнул, кивнул Старку и оглядел заполыхавшего ушами от смущения и радости Стива.

— Поступаете в распоряжение агента Картер, рядовой Роджерс, в качестве… — Филлипс запнулся и мучительно попытался подобрать определение, но в голове крутилось только какое-то нелепое «адъютант его превосходительства», услышанное черт знает где. «Адъютант» не подходил совершенно, а ничего более подходящего случаю все не находилось. Филлипс еще раз вздохнул и неопределенно покрутил рукой, пытаясь жестом выразить то, что никак не выражалось словами. — В распоряжение, одним словом. 

Служба в штабе СНР принесла свои плоды. Стив примелькался, со временем сослуживцы оценили стойкий характер, способности к тактике и стратегии, чувство юмора и готовность прийти на помощь. Среди бойцов разведывательно-оперативного подразделения Воющие Коммандос он так и вовсе стал своим. Коммандос состояли из публики разношерстной, не понаслышке знакомой с утверждением о том, что судить книгу надо не по обложке, а альфу не по росту. Стив все меньше времени проводил в штабе командования и все больше в боевых вылазках.

Все, что ему удалось узнать о Баки, легко умещалось в официальный документ, которым его семью известили о том, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс пропал без вести. Следы его терялись где-то на итальянском фронте, где почти в полном составе сгинул 107-ой пехотный, состоящий преимущественно из омег.

Стив тосковал, но в глубине души не верил, что Баки пропал совсем. Внутри теплилась уверенность, что не мог тот погибнуть, что жив, только найти нужно. Свободные вечера он проводил над картами боевых действий и искал: проверял отчеты, сверял маршруты, надеясь найти хоть призрачную зацепку.

— Ужин, Кэп, — тихо позвал зашедший в палатку Дум-Дум. 

«Кэпом» Стива звал весь отряд после шутки кого-то из солдат. Остальные подхватили, звучало прозвище совсем не обидно, и порой даже Старк звал его кэпом, улыбаясь приветливо.

— Все ищешь? — вопросом встретил Стива Гейб и прищурился.

— Они не могли бесследно пропасть. Тел не нашли, значит, в плену, — нахмурился Стив. 

О его стремлении любой ценой найти Баки Барнса знали все. Поначалу посмеивались, но со временем прониклись уважением к такому постоянству — омега уже второй год числился пропавшим без вести. В отряде, кроме Старка, омег больше не было. Стремление найти и защитить пару было понятно каждому альфе. А то, что Стив «Кэп» Роджерс ищет не только друга, но и пару, в чем признаваться он наотрез отказывался, ни для кого секретом уже не было.

— Через трое суток будем в окрестностях Аццано, — поделился связист Морита. — Омеги выносливее альф, если не погиб, найдем твоего омегу, Кэп.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы поправить — не его омегу, не его. Но так и не сказал ничего, только плечами зябко повел и ушел обратно в палатку, к картам. 

Меньше чем через неделю слова Мориты полностью сбылись. Правда, совсем уж неожиданно.

***

Операция по захвату базы Гидры была спланирована четко. Но реализация подкачала. Паника в лагере началась еще до прибытия Коммандос, на территории противника что-то взрывалось и горело, из-за черного ядовитого дыма Стиву каждый вдох давался с трудом, в ушах бешеной птицей бился пульс. Морита что-то орал в рацию, и доносившиеся до Стива слова были совсем уж бессмысленными. Судя по поступавшей информации, что в лагере еще до их появления случилось какое-то ЧП, и теперь охранники и пленники, как зайцы, разбегались кто куда.

Гейб и Фэлсворт уже связывали пойманных гидровцев, чтобы допросить их позже. Дум-Дум и Дернье рвались внутрь, чтобы добраться до помещений офицерского состава. Стив, надсадно дыша и стараясь не хвататься за раздираемую болью в легких грудь, не отставал. 

В одном из коридоров, из двери комнаты, оказавшейся не то пыточной, не то холодильной, вдруг вылетел один из солдат противника, встретился спиной с противоположной стеной и грузно осел на пол. Следом вышел высокий, с длинными волосами и металлической рукой взбешенный омега, от которого сладко пахло возбуждением и эструсом. 

— Баки… — успел только сказать Стив, теряя наконец сознание от недостатка кислорода и, что уж там, радости. 

Опешивший Морита успел подхватить легкое тело, чтобы тот совсем уж не убился о бетонный пол, и замер вместе с остальными, ошарашенно разглядывая тяжело дышащего омегу.

— Кто такой Баки? — спросил он непонятно у кого и грозно осмотрел стоящих перед ним альф.

Воющие Коммандос переглянулись. Омега в этот момент, не оборачиваясь, металлическим кулаком отправил в нокаут очередного гидровца, в недобрый час попытавшегося напасть на него со спины. Затем принюхался, прищурился, коротко призывно рыкнул, в несколько шагов оказался перед Моритой и осторожно забрал у него из рук тело Роджерса. Закинув его на плечо, он развернулся и ушел обратно в комнату, напоследок хлопнув дверью. 

— Что это было? — озвучил общую мысль Дум-Дум.

Словно в ответ дверь снова открылась, из проема все та же металлическая рука вышвырнула еще два бессознательных тела, дверь закрылась, и по раздавшемуся следом урчанию можно было заключить, что отворяться больше не будет.

— А вот сейчас и выясним, — с энтузиазмом откликнулся Дернье, развернулся и отправился к связанным охранникам лагеря.

— Эй, а как же Кэп? — растерянно произнес Гейб. — Мы не можем его бросить!

— А мы его и не бросаем, — без особой уверенности отозвался Морита. — Кэп искал Баки, он его и нашел. 

— Так он Баки искал, а не… — Гейб с сомнением посмотрел на закрытую дверь, не зная, какими словами описать то, что увидел.

— Ну, искал просто Баки, а нашел Баки в «поре», — усмехнулся Дум-Дум и направился следом за Дернье. — Им сейчас никто не нужен.

***

Не успевшие сбежать и схваченные гидровцы смотрели честными глазами и взахлеб обещали рассказать все-все, только бы снова не встречаться с Зимним Солдатом. Изумленные Филлипс, Картер, Старк и Воющие Коммандос в полном составе слушали сбивчивые показания и только ошарашенно раскрывали рты.

Оказалось, что весь 107-ой пехотный был захвачен по приказу сумасшедшего ученого Арнима Золы. Нужны ему были именно омеги, как более выносливые, самой природой подготовленные к повышенным физическим нагрузкам. А Зимний Солдат оказался результатом удачного эксперимента по выведению смертельно опасного биооружия — сержант Барнс не просто вынес бесчеловечный эксперимент. Он стал Зимним, которого оставили на базе, чтобы испытать в полевых условиях. Но кто-то из обслуживающего персонала знатно просчитался, и едва его вывели из состояния криозаморозки, как у него началась течка. И смертельное оружие Гидры стало неуправляемым. 

Охваченный основным инстинктом Зимний Солдат никаким внушениям не поддавался, попытку обнулить его проигнорировал, не дав даже подойти к себе близко. Он метался по лаборатории и словно искал что-то, или кого-то, злился, не находя искомое, и рычал страшно. Польстившись на выносливость мужчин-омег, которым для вынашивания беременности и родов требовался значительный запас физических сил, Зола то ли забыл про эструс, то ли, будучи бетой, просто не осознал значимость этого фактора. 

Поняв, что дело плохо, и за время гормонального всплеска Зимний просто разнесет в поисках пары весь лагерь — чем ему охранники-альфы не угодили? — Зола отдал приказ любой ценой вернуть его в крио. Чем, собственно, и предрешил исход. Воющим Коммандос можно было, в принципе, на территорию базы не заходить вовсе, а просто ждать у ворот, пока весь напуганный до смерти персонал не сдастся им сам, в попытке избежать встречи с разъяренным омегой.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор планирует нцу. Если есть пожелания, го в комменты


End file.
